A New Life
by Thisizausername
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup find another Night Fury and her Female Rider, then a person AND a dragon turn out to be pregnant! Relationships: Hiccstrid, Toothfly, Rufflout, Heathlegs. Don't like don't read.
1. The Discovery

**I saw a comic and it gave me this idea. This takes place After HTTYD 2.**

 **Summary: Toothless starts to remember things. And a big discovery has been made.**

 **Author's P.O.V.**

Toothless was currently laying down watching his rider and Astrid, who were sitting down on a cliff there feet dangling from the edge. Stormfly was laying down right next to Toothless keeping an eye on Hiccup, thinking he'll try and do something to Astrid. Toothless huffed and went to lay down himself but then he heard a loud noise. The dragon turned his head and cooed he knew for a fact that he's heard that sound before-

 _Flashback in Toothless' POV_

 _It was years ago, I was just a kid could barley fly. 'Don't worry, I'll be back soon." my mother said. That's exactly what Father said, and he got killed by Drago Bloody Fist or whatever. Dad was the leader of the Night Furies. He chose me to be the next one, even though I have an older brother and a soon-to-be-sibling. Yeah that's right before Dad left Mom laid an egg._

 _'Your brother will come in a bit to watch over you.' she promised and before I could protest she flew away. I huffed, I knew my brother, Night. Yeah his names Night usually doesn't come back home until the next day! He's always at his friends house. So I just laid down and waited for my mom to come back._

 _Hours and hours pasted and my mom still hasn't returned. I had a feeling that she would never come back. Is she abandoning me? No! She couldn't be! I'll go look for her and Ill find her!_

 _And that's what I did I searched and searched I was getting better and better at flying, even though I almost ran into a huge rock pillar. I saw a bunch of wooden things on the water, Mom called them ships I think. They were all sailing away from the island and this big guy with a bunch of braids in his hair was leading them._

 _Once they were gone I heard this loud noise. I landed and looked at the beach, and saw...MOM! I ran strait to her with excitement, then I saw a look in her eyes I've never seen before_

 _fear_

 _She was covered in blood, tears streaming down her face. "Son." she choked out. "Y-Yeah?" I asked and then she looked at me dead in the eyes "Run, far, far away from this place. Where Drago can't get to you." She ordered. "B-But I can't leave you here! I have to help you! I can get you back and-and the healers can help you!" I cried out. "It's to late you have to." she wheezed. I looked at her for a second. "For me?" she asked. I sniffled and slowly nodded before laying my head on her. "I love you." I said and flew off, thinking she had died._

 _I made it to this island called Berk. I saw this large dragon with horns (It was Cloud Jumper) he broke into a large house, I flew a bit closer being careful of the careless Vikings who were actually trying to hurt us! I saw him playing with a little boy, then a woman probably his mom, came in and looked at the dragon right in the eye with a sword in her hands._

 _The dragon took her and once I saw the boys face, the fear in his eyes, I saw myself, when I lost my mother._

 _End Of Flash Back and Toothless' POV_

Toothless, without a second thought dashed toward the sound. "Toothless!" He could hear the faint noise of Hiccup calling after him as he ran to his dragon. Toothless couldn't stop he _had_ to see if it was a Night Fury. Once Hiccup caught up, Toothless was in the Cove. There were broken tree's everywhere. "What happened?" Hiccup mumbled.

Another sound could be heard, closer to the forest and that's exactly where Toothless and Hiccup went. The closer they got the more trees they saw that have fallen. Then out of no where Hiccup gasped. Toothless turned his head and a joyful expression came onto his face. Hiccup approached the dragon, it had magenta eyes. It clearly had a broken wing, and a dragon root arrow in it?

"C'mon Bud we need-" Hiccup was cut off by an axe being thrown. He turned his head and saw Astrid facing a women with a sword in her hands. "Stay away from my dragon!" she yelled. Toothless then jumped out of the bushes and got his plasma blast ready. "What!" the girl exclaimed. "He escaped too?" she asked. "Escaped? What do you mean? He's been here for years." Astrid said with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh" Is all she said. "What happened to you dragon?" Hiccup asked cautiously. "Hunters." is all she said and all she really needed to say. "Do you need help?" he asked Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly all ready to attack. She just nodded. "We have the antidote for Dragon Root Arrows, and we can treat the wing." he said and looked at Astrid and she nodded. "Stormfly." Astrid said and pointed to the female Night Fury.

Astrid climbed onto her dragon then Stormfly grabbed the Night Fury and they flew to Berk, with Hiccup, the girl and Toothless following after them. Once they got to Berk Astrid put the Night Fury in the new instalment, a Dragon Hospital! Hiccup had to make one, because a bunch of Dragons kept showing up with injuries thinking the Alpha can fix it.

"I'll get the antidote." Hiccup said as he got off Toothless. "My names Hilde." (I looked up Viking names, don't judge me). "Hiccup." he said with a smile. "Here it is!" Hiccup announced and fed her dragon the antidote. "So what her name?" Hiccup questioned. "Midnight." she answered.

"Okay, I already wrapped the wing. Midnight should be able to fly in about two weeks." Hiccup stated and Hilde nodded and thanked him. "You can stay in one of the guest's houses until she's better." Hiccup said "Eret can take you there." Hiccup then said as Eret was passing by. "Oh, ok? I guess."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Toothless' P.O.V.

'Who are you?' I asked the dragon 'Midnight.' She answered 'Who's your mom?' I questioned 'Her names Lunar! Anymore questions?!' Midnight yelled then she backed away remembering that she just screamed at the alpha dragon. 'I've heard that name before.' Is all I said.

 _Flashback_

 _'Lunar!' my Aunt cried to my Mother._

 _End of very short Flashback_

'That's my moms name!' I yelled and she looked confused. 'Do you have a brother named Night?' I asked and she slowly nodded. 'Were siblings!' she looked at me with a surprised look. 'Your the one that abandoned her!" Midnight yelled, not caring that he was the Alpha. 'I didn't abandon her! She told me to go! I was just a kid!' I yelled back at her. 'She almost died! The last thing she saw was you leaving her!' Midnight screamed.

'Don't you think I tried to help!' I asked. Midnight didn't say anything, she just turned her head and walked away. I sighed and went to find Hiccup, then I quickly tried to get away from him when I heard moaning of both him and his wife, Astrid. I then started to look for my mate, Stormfly (I SHIP TOOTHFLY/ STORMLESS OKAY? IS THAT A CRIME)

 **A/N: Yay, new story! Now I have to work on this and my One-Shots book! And my Devianart and my Wattpad don't forget about stupid school!...BOO NO ONE LIKES YOU SCHOOL.**


	2. Storm

**So I just want to take a quick second to say thank you to all your nice reviews! I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can and Summer is coming up and unlike most people I'm probably also not going to update that much on that either because I'm getting a job at my best friends dads work. Haha I'm getting a job before my older brother!**

 **Summary: A huge storm is about to hit Berk**

 **Author's P.O.V.**

"Ugh!" Hilde groaned as she got up. "That's just great, I woke up late." She stated but then stopped mid-yawn "Where's Midnight!?" she almost screamed and jumped out of bed and ran out of the house. (Yes she got dressed). "Midnight!" she yelled running around the village everyone thinking she was insane. "Uh oh." Hilde muttered and now she wished that she didn't find her dragon.

Midnight was eating Berks fish...SHE WAS EATING BERKS FISH! Hilde opened her mouth to call for her dragon but was interrupted by Hiccup. "What's going on here?" he asked and Hilde slowly turned around. "Well, M-Midnight..." She began

"Is currently eating all of Berks fish that we need for the huge storm that's coming soon?" Hiccup ended. "W-Well hehe oops?" is all she said.

~~Magical Time Skip TO DA GREAT HALL~~ (With Astrid and Stormfly included)

"You've only been here for a day and I already feel like your dad." Hiccup scolded and scolded for hours. Usually he would've let it go, but Buckets bucket was more tight then when they were teenagers and they only reason they survived for ONE night was because of their dragons. So they needed all the food they could get. Hiccup had said that if it happens again he'll either have to put Midnight under Toothless' watch 24/7 or lock her up in the Dragon Training Arena whenever she's gone.

Hilde sighed and threw Midnight a piece of fish. "You should've known not to do that." She scolded her dragon. "Especially during this time of year!" Midnight hung her head, she knew that she had done something bad by the tone of Hilde's voice. "I'm sorry girl, it's just we haven't been here for that long and are already in trouble." Midnight moved closer to her friend and laid her head on Hilde's lap.

~~Another MAGICAL Time Skip to da next day~~

Hiccup was panicking. The gigantic storm was about to hit TODAY, and he still hasn't gotten all of Berks fish yet! He's had the dragons get some but it just wasn't enough to last about a week of this huge storm. The dragons had to stop working on the fish because Hiccup had ordered Toothless to get them all in the hanger so they would be safe. The only one's who wouldn't be in the hanger would be Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug (Correct me if I spelled it wrong.)

This is because Hookfang, Barf, and Belch cause so much mischief in a day, who would know what would happen in a week. And if you thought Toothless being Alpha would stay you were wrong. Last time they had a storm they didn't need the Alpha so it's not any different this time.

Hiccup and Astrid began getting people into the upgraded Mead Hall. Yes, they had to make it larger because their are more people in Berk now. "It's starting to snow we better hurry!" Astrid informed him. "We have three more houses to check!" Hiccup stated running to one of the homes and Astrid ran to the other one.

In the three houses they found 2 kids in them. They quickly all got to the Mead Hall and made sure everything they needed was there. Luckily for them everything was there.

Throughout the days they had been there Hiccup put Fishlegs in charge of making sure everyone got the same amount of food so they had enough for them to last. The twins and Snotlout had to guard the door so no one could get in or out. While Astrid and him just checked every now and then to make sure everyone was doing fine.

Hilde desperately wanted to help but there wasn't really anything to do. And most of the time Snotlout was just hitting on her no matter what she was doing. It was boring for the past few days but by the final day was the worst. Everyone was so close to the door the kids couldn't even see anything except for Viking butts and legs.

And right when the doors opened everyone rushed out to the extremely missed fresh air. They let their dragons out of the hanger and everyone was okay. Only two people were close to being injured and believe it or not it wasn't the twins. It was Hiccup and Astrid.

While they were going around checking on everything they were constantly being pushed into stuff and had bruises all over their bodies.

But the storm wasn't the only thing that gave Hiccup a run for his money. Just about after the storm Stormfly laid eggs and the same day Astrid got back from Gothi

"YOUR WHAT!?"

 **Once again I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews. I will try my best to get the next chapter up by at least next week. Hopefully. Hopefully you guys have a good day or for me night...but that's not the point!**

 **Remember:**

 **You're beautiful, you're one of a kind, Smile More- Roman Atwood**

 **If your not smiling, your doing it wrong- Alex Wassabi**


	3. AN

**I wanted to say sorry in advance for my lack of updating on this story. I have started it and only have about 300+ words and I usually like my stories to be in a 800-1000 word range, and they usually are. I've gotten writers block and that's why I have been uploading new stories. I don't know the next time I will update this story but I know that it wont be like more then a year. So probably a few weeks key word: probably. Again I am extremely sorry and if you have any ideas that will be greatly appreciated..**


	4. Idk what to call this

**I wanted it to be obvious last chapter that she was pregnant. Because I hate but love cliffhangers because they can lead to a bunch of possibilities but the author is like me and doesn't upload for a long time. I will leave more cliff hangers that aren't as obvious as the last one. I want to thank you guys once again for all the amazing reviews on this story it makes me happy to know people actually like my stories.**

 **Author's P.O.V.**

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was just in Stormfly's stable when Astrid ran to him and told him this news. He- they were going to be parents! He didn't know whether to be happy or worried. Why? He was Hiccup Haddock. And that should be all you need to figure it out.

"W-Wow." is all the could process. Astrid, his wife was carrying the heir of Berk, she was carrying their child. Crazy when you think about it right? Astrid wasn't only surprised that she was pregnant but also because Hiccup didn't pass out yet-yeah...take that back...

~~~Time Skip To Next Day~~~

Hiccup woke up earlier than usual because he wanted to check out Stormfly's eggs. She's never laid any eggs before Snoggletog which is just a week away. But what was weirder is that they didn't look like normal Deadly Nadder eggs and Toothless was always with her protecting them-oh wait.

It finally hit him, the eggs were going to be hybrids! He was more excited then surprised. He knew they were mates he just didn't know they were capable of having kids!

"Hiccup!" the chief turned around and saw Fishlegs. "Yeah?" he asked "Trader Johan is here!" Fishlegs said overly excited. Hiccup didn't want to leave but knew that he had to. Whenever Trader Johan comes it was always either Stoick or himself whom had to greet him.

Hiccup walked to the docks, it felt weird without Toothless but he had to stay with his mate. "Johan!" Hiccup greeted. "Ah Master Hiccup!" Johan exclaimed. "Wait until you hear all the stories behind these new items!" the trader said with a smile across his face. "Maybe we can wait for that." Hiccup said with a nervous laugh. "I don't know, I need to leave pretty soon." Johan stated sounding a bit worried. Hiccup noticed this but just shrugged it off.

"Oh, ok well there are a lot more people coming to trade. Hopefully they wont take to long." Hiccup said as he looked over the distance to see a bunch of villagers walking toward Johan's ship.

"AHHHH!" Hiccup turned his attention back to Johan he was screaming because of...Hilde? She landed Midnight and pulled out her sword getting into a battle stance. "Who are you and what are you doing with the chief!" she questioned.

Hiccup wasn't that surprised, it did look like Johan was capturing him. The villagers running toward them, Johan's constant talking, pacing, and laughing, and Hiccup totally forgot that he had the axe he wanted to give to Astrid in his hands.

"No, Hilde this is Johan he comes to Berk regularly to trade." Hiccup cleared up and Hilde put her sword away, her mouth forming a 'O'.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Finally some alone time." Fishlegs said with a sigh as he looked at Heather. The pair decided to go to the Edge and once they got their they both agreed on swimming in the stream.

"Yeah, Dagur is always interrupting us." Heather said with a laugh and Fishlegs nodded. "It's always the romantic moments." he added.

"Are you guys talking about me?" they turned around and saw...Dagur

"Maybe..." they both said at the same time.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Okay Snotty all you have to do is run into that wall." Tuffnut reassured. "And Ruffnut wont be mad at you anymore." he added. Snotlout just nodded, he didn't know if it was true or not but it was his brother-in-law. So why not?

Yeah...he ran into a wall...20 times. But on the bright side Ruffnut wasn't mad anymore.

 **Ok so I'm so sorry for not updating. I wanted this chap to be about 800+ words but instead it was 700+ because this is all my hollow head can come up with. Again any ideas are GREATLY appreciated.**


	5. They hatched!

**Sorry I took so long I was busy! Enjoy!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

It was a beautiful day so far. No dragons where putting anything on fire, no one was attacking and they finally finished Stoicks statue. Hiccup smiled to himself there where rarely any days when there was almost nothing to do. Key word 'almost'

Astrid was now 8 months pregnant and Stormfly is said to still have three weeks to go with her eggs and Fishlegs is all over the four. Talking about how they might look or if the egg with explode, or if they will have fire breath or plasma blasts or even both!

Astrid honestly _hated_ being pregnant, she couldn't help Hiccup around the village. She couldn't go on patrols, she couldn't even train kids into being riders! She's fought blind, her hands tied behind her back, etc. But she couldn't do anything while pregnant...

* * *

"When will they hatch!" Heather groaned. Fishlegs just sat around watching the eggs and studying Toothless' and Stormfly's behavior around them. He used to always take her on romantic flights and dates. Even Snotlout was being more romantic to Ruffnut then Fishlegs was to her...SNOTLOUT!

"It depends! We've never seen a hybrid before, it could be 2,3, or even 4 weeks!" he said still writing stuff down. "I'm guessing it depends for Astrid's pregnancy too?" she said and Fishlegs just laughed "Heather, Heather, Heather, it takes nine months to have a kid." Heather rolled her eyes and layed her head on Fishlegs shoulder

 _'At least one good thing comes out of this'_ she thought to herself with a sigh. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she stated to doze off.

All of a sudden Fishlegs gasped and she jolted up now wide awake "Their hatching!" he screeched "Go get Hiccup!" he said and she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

It took awhile for Stormfly and Toothless to allow anyone near the hatch-lings but the wait was worth it. Hilde smiled instantly when she saw them. They were so unique.

One looked exactly like Toothless but with Stormfly's tail and red legs and red on the tip of it's wings. Another had Toothless' body, Stormfly's tail but with Toothless' tail fin's and had her colors. The other one looked full on Toothless but with Stormfly's spikes on the back of it's head. The final one had Stormfly's body with her spike's and everything but with Toothless' color.

Valka finally came and was in total awe at them all. After awhile she stated that there where 3 males and one female.

(The female is the second one I described)

* * *

Hiccup groaned today was the day he wished never came. Last night the eggs hatched and he promised the council that they could decide the long debated name for the hybrids. Snotlout and the twins wanted the name Deadly Furies while Fishlegs, Heather, and Astrid agreed on Night Nadders. Hiccup said he wouldn't pick sides  
*Even though he also like Night Nadders more* because Snotlout argued that it would be unfair to the other side if the chief picked a side because that would just be the name and no one was able to say why they picked the name so instead the council is going to support their sides and then he'll pick.

He sat down in the head chair ready for the huge argument about to take place.

Tuffnut cleared his throat apparently he was the first one to state the opinion. "I do indeed think Deadly Furies should be the name, why you may ask? We need to scare of our enemies away." he began

The debate went on for what seemed forever and Hiccup said he'd make his decision the next day, and he was so ready for Astrid to keep asking him over and over again to pick Night Nadders.

That wasn't the only thing Hiccup looked forward to on names, they skill needed to pick the names of the hybrids.

 **I'm so sorry about how short this is! Which name do you think Deadly Furies or Night Nadders? And what names should the hybrids have? I'm thinking Luna for the girl but you should also pick!**

 **You're Beautiful, You're One Of A Kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**

 **If You're Not Smiling, You're Doing It Wrong-Alex Wassabi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I've recently gotten into a new fandom and started writing some stories for that. I still love HTTYD though always have always will! It's the longest fandom I've been in. I started being in it when the first movie came out. And even before that I've loved dragons. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Hilde studied Johan. She didn't like him at all. Why? She didn't know, there was just something about him. She's heard of all the stories he's brought the gang on and how he basically messed everything up -the latter was information from Snotlout- She leaned against the wood and her mind was somewhere else as Johan was telling one of his infamous stories.

She sighed and stood up straight, rubbing her eyes "Thank's Johan, but I better get off to bed." he smiled and thanked her for being the only one who listens to his stories. She merely nodded and walked off rubbing Midnights head. She made her way to her hut and plopped down on the bed. She wanted to inform Hiccup or Astrid or someone on her thoughts of Johan but they would just explain to her that they've known the man since they were children, or that he's helped them way to much.

Hilde pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes slowly, but found it hard to sleep with this new information. So many thoughts were going through her head. The only one who would believe her would be Snotlout or Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The latter not so much, just looking for action. Snotlout, though, has never thought of Johan as a good person and hasn't always wanted to save him or anything.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were a big fat no. Same with Heather. He's just helped them so much information and supplies wise. And even if Astrid began to believe her she was in no condition. The blonde had twins a week ago. Hilde smiled remembering the newborns. Valka looked so proud not as proud as Hiccup though. The names were rather simple. Fin and Haley. Fin had dirty blonde hair while Haley had bright blonde hair. Astrid had dubbed her a 'Little Warrior' once she smacked Heather in the face the raven haired girls look was priceless.

Toothless and Stormfly were all over their little kids. They were called Night Nadders in the end -thank the gods- Hilde remembered the names of them. The eldest was named Spike -Hiccup had to give the Twins and Snotlout the ability to name at least one- and soon everyone found that it had fit the youngster well.

 **(I'm going to re-describe them just skip this part if you remember them)**

Spike looked like a Night Fury but with a spiked tail and red on the edges of his wings and tips of his head. Luna, the second eldest was rather bright. Though her colors began to dull over time. She had a Night Fury body with Stormfly's tail and Toothless' tail fin and Stormfly's color. The third one, Shadow, was full on Night Fury, except for a spiked head. The youngest, Baseg (It was from Dragon Name Generator apparently it means 'The Dark One') was a full on Deadly Nadder with Toothless' colors.

* * *

Hilde couldn't believe what she was doing. But knew it was to late ignoring the calls of Snotlout and the Twins. They were all in for her investigation on Johan. She landed on the strange island with the Twins and Snotlout on her tail. They all got off their dragons, Hilde reassured Midnight that it was okay and to stay close in case something happens.

She inched toward the door and looked through a hole to find Johan wiping...makeup off his face? It revealed scars and other injuries. "The chief's wife gave birth to twins a week okay." A large man came up to Johan and nodded with a chuckle. "Thank you. I need you to get more information about when their weakest point will be and inform me. I will send my men then and we will capture the children. They will most certainly hand over the Alpha."

"Drago..." Snotlout muttered behind her. As Johan neared the door the four adults ran away and mounted their dragons before taking to the air. "Who am I kidding! Hiccup won't believe us!" Hilde yelled in anger. "We need proof." Snotlout stated crossing his arms and tightening his grip on Hookfangs saddle.

"Now wouldn't it be nice to have devices that could like take long life segments and we could like send it to people whenever we wanted?" Tuffnut suggested. "Now that would be a good idea. Though the devices would be costly and probably sometimes connected to the back of more inferior devices that you can merely send mail through that."

Tuffnut laughed and nodded, agreeing with his sister. "What would this company be called my dear sibling?" Ruffnut sat still for awhile before pulling a rotten apple out of her saddle with a bite taken out of it. "Apple!"

"Why name it after a fruit?"

"Because who else would name their company Apple?"

"Genius! Why isn't anyone writing this down!"

"Because it will never happen morons!" Snotlout yelled at the blondes and Ruffnut looked hurt. "That's it mister! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

* * *

Hiccup layed down on the couch, Fin sleeping soundly on his stomach as his wife was on the rocking chair, feeding Haley. "I haven't seen the Twins or Snotlout for hours!" Hiccup stated running a finger down Fin's back. Astrid yawned and carefully put Haley over her shoulder and was patting her back. "I haven't seen Hilde for awhile either. Their probably just-"

"HICCUP, ASTRID YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT WE'VE FOUND OUT!" the babies both began wailing and you could tell tat if Astrid wasn't holding the newborn she would've beaten the people.

"What!" Hiccup demanded rocking Fin, trying to make him sleep once again.

"Johan the trader is Johan the traitor!"

* * *

 **I had to add the Apple thing, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy! I would've updated quicker but my other chapter that I was going to post was also based around Johan but he was good and then I saw the final episodes of RTTE and I quickly got rid of that chapter. What do you think'll happen next?**

 **You're beautiful, you're one of a kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**

 **If you're not smiling, you're doing it wrong-Alex Wassabi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Its been awhile since I've updayed and I wanted to apologize for that.** **Anyways I was thinking about redoing the story because I kind of got everything wrong with the whole Johan thing and I felt kinda bad.** **So I will be redoing this story. It will have the same concept and everything but it won't be as rushed and hopefully with better grammar.** **See ya in the new version!!!**


End file.
